Sleeping Beauty
by jessebelle
Summary: Hermione Granger is getting married, but not to her true love. Follow this unfolding drama where the story of Sleeping Beauty partly comes true. True love doesn't always run smoothly. A HrRW story.


Sleeping Beauty

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter books or the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty.

Pairings: Hr/R, Hr/OC, R/OC, H/G

Rating: pg13 for some naughtiness, bad language, and some adult themes.

Author's Note: Okay, this story has been in my head a while now. Like my other story Who Woulda Thunk It? This story originated from a dream I had. I was going to make it a chapter by chapter story, but I sat down at the computer and just started typing. As for why it's called Sleeping Beauty, it will come later in the story. It all makes sense, I promise. This story is another Ron/Hermione story that I wrote. For some reason when I think of them I think fairytale. Maybe I'll make the stories into a series. It's a thought. Anyway, I wrote all of this in one day so I hope its okay. I apologize if there are any spelling errors or typos. Please, review and tell me what you thought. Toodles, jessebelle.

Prolog: Fifth Year at Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the young couple that were each deeply in love with each other, and were now doing something about it. He smiled to himself as they said their vows and exchanged rings. He announced that the groom was able to kiss the bride and slowly the young man in front of him lifted his new wife's veil. Only Dumbledore was fortunate enough to hear him tell his blushing bride how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. Then they kissed. When they pulled apart, they slowly turned to the hundreds of guests attending their wedding. Dumbledore smiled and gestured with his hands. "And now I am proud to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Hermione Granger sat up with a smile on her face. She loved that dream. It was a frequent one that always brought a smile to her face. Mrs. Hermione Weasley. It would be perfect. Looking over to her dorm mates, she saw that they were still asleep. Looking at her alarm clock she realized it was almost time to wake up. With a smile on her face and a skip in her step, she got up and prepared to start the day, and to see the man of her dreams in person.

*******************

"And now I am proud to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Hermione and Ronald Weasley."

Twenty two year old Hermione Granger woke up after her nap with a smile on her face. She'd been having that dream for years, ever since her fifth year of school. She studied the ceiling intently remembering all the little details: her dress, Ron's face, the faces of their friends and family. And to think, tomorrow would be her wedding day.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the red head that had came up her stairs and was staring at her in amusement. Then her alarm went off startling her and she gave a yelp and fell out of bed. She only noticed his presence when said red head startled laughing.

"Geez Mione, not very graceful are you."

Hermione's head shot up and she looked at the grinning man leaning on her bedroom door. "Ron, when did you bloody get here? And help me up, will you." She held out her hands. 

He grinned and walked over to her. "I came over to see how you were faring. It is after all the night before your wedding. I saw you weren't downstairs and I came to check up on you." He grabbed her outstretched hands and pulled her to her feet and very close to him. 

Hermione inhaled the scent that was purely Ron and sighed. "Oh, well I guess that's okay. Where's Harry?"

Ron made no move to back away. "Oh, he said he wished he could be here, but he had to work. So, you're stuck with me." He finally took a step back and observed the room.

Hermione sighed at the loss of contact but went about cleaning up the comforter that was on the floor. "I guess you'll do. So, what did you bring me?" She was too tired to make the bed; she'd only be sleeping in it later anyway, so she just put the comforter in one big lump in the center of her bed.

Ron smiled in amusement at this, only he, Harry, and Ginny were lucky enough to see the real Hermione, the one that may be intelligent, but hated doing housework. "No, I didn't bring you anything."

Hermione turned around with one of her eyebrows cocked. "But, you always bring me something. And it's not as if this is an extra important night. Remember, getting married tomorrow."

Ron made a face at her reminder. "I know, but what I brought isn't just for you, I can also enjoy it, it'll be just like old times. I don't really think," he scowled, "Robert is going to allow you to just laze about with me and Harry getting pissed."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "You brought alcohol. I love you. And you're right; Robert wouldn't probably appreciate it too much. He's not a bad guy though." She looked like she was only saying that in obligation. Robert was her fiancé. She'd met him a year ago. He'd ended up cheating on her after six months of dating. She'd gone to break it off with him but he'd apologized and proposed. She wasn't really sure why she'd said yes. Maybe it was the thought that she knew she'd never be able to have her dream come true and marry Ron. He saw her as only a friend and was currently dating a blonde bimbo, Allison. 

"Yeah, right. Well, we better enjoy our time while it lasts. You going to change?"

Hermione looked down at her nightgown. Normally she would be embarrassed wearing it in front of other people, but this was Ron, he'd seen her in less. She nodded. "Yeah, let me put my sweats on. You go prepare the drinks." 

Ron grinned and gave her a one armed hug. "Meet you downstairs." He left. 

Hermione stared after him a bit. To tell the truth, she had a lot of doubts about marrying Robert. For one, she knew she truly didn't love him. Part of the reason she took him back, if she was honest to herself, was to make Ron a little bit jealous. Unfortunately it didn't work out that way, she was stuck with him as a friend, a really good friend.

After Voldemort's defeat in sixth year, the trio had gotten closer. Hermione and Harry had both been the Heads of that school year. Ron was a little relieved at not having all that responsibility, but he had felt left out since both Hermione and Harry shared special rooms and common area. It had lasted a week before both Hermione and Harry had approached McGonagall and Dumbledore of letting Ron stay with them. He'd agreed and the trio had been reunited together. Ron was the unofficial third head. About a quarter through the school year, the trio had gotten tired of always falling asleep on the couches together, or in one room or the other that they'd officially moved Hermione out of her room and into the room the boys shared. They converted her old room into a game room that they would invite other kids from all houses, excluding Slytherin, to play in. McGonagall had been suspicious at first until Ron had convinced her that there wasn't anything going on between any of them and it was only friendship. It had broken Hermione's heart when he said that, but she understood his reasoning. Thus, they'd been allowed to remain that way.

After Hogwarts, the trio was inseparable and moved in together in a small flat. Harry and Ginny had gotten involved during that summer and she made the trio into a quartet. Then Hermione's parents had gotten wind of her living arrangements. They'd bought Hermione a nice, big two-story house just outside of London. Regretfully Hermione had to move out. But the boys and Ginny were always over anyway and it was like they lived there, only they didn't. The boys had become aurors and Hermione a researcher for the Ministry. She liked her job and it used all of her skills that she had developed at Hogwarts. Everyday the trio would go out to lunch. Harry and Ginny continued to go out and she worked at the Daily profit. It was a bit of a tradition the trio had, and sometimes Ginny would join, to spend at least one night over at Hermione's and to spend Friday night getting smashed. Of course, they were always responsible when doing so and they had some pretty good memories involving their Friday night tradition. 

Shaking herself out of her memories, Hermione grabbed her sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt she'd stolen from Ron and put them on. As she walked down the stairs and saw Ron making margaritas, she wondered if she was prepared to give it all up. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were really the best friends she could ask for. 

"Hey sleepy head. Why were you asleep any way?"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I was tired and laid down for a nap. All of this wedding planning has taken a lot out of me." 

Ron nodded and handed her a margarita. "Well, prepare to sit back, relax, and get toasted with your good buddy Ron. Forget about the wedding, preferably all completely and have fun."

Hermione grinned. "Sounds good to me. To friendship." She held up her glass. 

Ron grinned and clinked his glass with hers. "To friendship." Both took a drink from their cups and made their way to Hermione's living room where they spent a lot of time in.

Three margaritas, two wine coolers, a shot of firewhisky for Ron and three butterbeers for Hermione, the two were officially drunk. Hermione lay with her head in Ron's lap giggling.

"Do you remember when you made out with Harry that one time?" Hermione's voice was slurred and she was giggling as she spoke.

Ron, one drunk to another, understood her perfectly. He snorted. "Yeah, but Ginny dared us to. I also remember that one time you and Ginny were going at it. Harry was really jealous."

Hermione blushed and laughed. "Were you jealous?" she sounded a bit serious.

Ron paused to think about it. "Of Ginny, Hell Yeah!"

Hermione giggled. "I have like, the biggest crush on you, did you know that?"

Ron's eyes got wide. "Really?" Hermione nodded. Ron grinned. "Wicked, I like you too you know."

Hermione smiled. "You do?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Why are you with good ol' Roberto anyway? He's like, a geek. Hell, he's got Percy beat in that department."

Hermione gave him a drunken look of confusion. "I don't really know."

"Do you love him?"

Hermione thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, I really don't. God, I haven't even slept with him yet. It's like, eww. You have seen him, right?"

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, I have and it isn't pretty. Does that mean you're still a virgin?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah, what of it?"

Ron grinned. "Nothing, nothing. Do you really want to have your first time be with him though?"

Hermione looked sad. "No."

"Hmm." Both drunks were quiet for a while. Hermione had just polished off another margarita when Ron suddenly sat up. "I got it!"

Hermione grumbled and put the empty glass down. "What do you got? I don't see anything."

Ron rolled his eyes dramatically. "No you silly drunk, I have an idea."

Hermione gave him a drunken grin. "If I'm a silly drunk, then you're a silly drunk."

Ron nodded. "Fair enough. But anyway, about the whole you being a virgin, I have the solution to all your problems."

Hermione's eyes got wide. "You're going to lend me out as a prostitute before tomorrow night?"

Ron gave her a drunken glare. "No, you can sleep with me."

Hermione sat up quickly. She held her head, as she was a tad bit dizzy, and turned around to face her friend. Even in her drunken state she still was infatuated by Ron. "What do you mean?"

Ron took another shot of firewhiskey. "Well, I mean, I like you, and you like me. I find you really attractive and I'm sure you see the same in me." Hermione nodded. "And, well, I'd be helping you out as a friend. I really want your first time to be with someone who you like, unlike Robert." He said the other mans name with disgust.

Hermione thought it over. His idea definitely had potential, and the side of her that was in love with Ron was definitely in agreement. "What about, Al-Alice-Allison, the skanky-bitch-whore."

Ron started laughing at Hermione's title for his, um, girlfriend. "That's wonderful Hermione. I don't know; I really don't like her all that much. I mean, sure, she's okay to look at, but she doesn't hold a candle to you." He reached out a hand to caress her face.

Hermione made a drunken thinking look. After about a minute she nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Ron's eyes got wide. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, let's go get rid of my pesky virginity."

Ron gave a loud whoop and put the bottle of firewhisky down. He stood up, picked Hermione up in a fireman's hold, and swatted her bum as he raced drunkenly to the stairs. 

Hermione shouted. "Ron, put me down!"

"No, I quite like the view. Besides, we'll get to the bedroom faster." 

With her drunken logic, Hermione nodded and stared at Ron's ass in front of her face. It certainly made sense to her, and it really was a nice view.

*****************

            The light shone through the window and onto Hermione's face. Slowly her eyes opened, and she re-shut them quickly. Cursing herself for leaving the shades open, and wondering why the light was coming from the opposite side that it usually did, she grimaced as she felt the hangover from last night's get together with Ron.

            Slowly she sat up, her head pounding, and noticed she wasn't in her normal bedroom, no, she was in one of the guestrooms that had been labeled as Ron's. Feeling the sheets over her skin, she slowly looked down and realized that one, she wasn't wearing any clothing, and two, she wasn't alone. Opening her eyes and trying to adjust to the light, she looked over at her bedmate and noticed Ron, fast asleep, a contented smile on his face. Then all of last night's activities came back to her. She had slept with Ron. She had told him about her crush. She had slept with Ron. And he had wanted to sleep with her. And she wasn't a virgin anymore.

            With some slight discomfort and a pounding headache, Hermione carefully crawled out of the bed trying not to disturb Ron. While she was grinning at the fact that he'd wanted to sleep with her, she was blushing from embarrassment of their drunken escapades, or should she say sexcapades.

            She slowly tip toed and collected each article of clothing from various spots around the room. As she was pulling her t-shirt on, a board squeaked and she froze. On the bed Ron shifted, but didn't wake up. Sighing in relief, Hermione made sure she was decent before leaving the room, after taking one last look at the body in the bed of course.

            She slowly closed the door and took a deep breath. She was dreading what would happen after he woke up. Their friendship would probably never be the same. With that thought in mind, she made her way to her bedroom. After taking a shower and changing clothes, she went downstairs.

            She observed the living room that was littered in drinks and empty bottles. She started to pick up. It would be hard to explain to others why they were there if anyone stopped by today. Going into the kitchen, she threw the stuff away and made her way to the potions cabinet. With a satisfied smile she pulled out the best creation known to man, a hangover potion. It tasted awful, of course, but it worked like a charm. Soon the headache was gone and her mind was cleared. A few images came back from last night that made Hermione blush crimson.

            She turned to start breakfast when her eyes came upon the calendar and the circled date around. "Shit!" It wasn't a dream; she was really getting married today.

A chuckle from the doorway made her freeze, then turn around.

            Ron stood there looking amused at her language, and in pain from his hang over. He flashed her a grin as he made his way over to the cabinet. He spotted the potion on the counter before he made it there and drank it all in one gulp. A second later he turned to Hermione and smiled. "Thanks. And watch your language."

            Hermione was a little confused. He wasn't acting any different. "Um, no problem. Do you want any breakfast?"

            Ron nodded. "Yeah, I could eat. So what made the great Hermione Granger swear?" He looked really amused.

            Too tired and nervous to cook, Hermione conjured up breakfast and placed a plate in front of him. "Nothing it all, except that I'm getting married in a few hours!" She plopped down in the seat across from him, anguish written all over her face.

            Ron looked up from his food and gave her a look. "You know, you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to."

            Hermione frowned. "Yeah, I really do." She picked at the food on her plate; she really had lost her appetite.

            Ron continued to eat his breakfast and both sat in a semi-comfortable silence. When he was done, Hermione got up and brought both of their dishes to the sink. "So, what exactly happened last night? I remember being really sloshed, but I kind of don't know more than that."

            Hermione whipped around, surprise etched in her features. "You don't remember?"

            Ron gave her a look. "No. Did something happen that I should be aware of? I didn't make a total fool out of myself, did I?"

            Hermione started at him for a few moments before making a big decision. "No, nothing really happened. We drank, we talked." And you took my virginity.

            Ron sighed. "Oh, good than. Should I be going, unless you want me to stay of course, but don't you need to get ready or something?"

            Hermione's face fell. "Um, yeah, I need to get ready, for my wedding."

            Ron nodded skeptically. "You okay?"

            Hermione gave him a small, fake smile. "Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous."

            Ron nodded and walked out to the living room. Hermione walked with him and they stopped on the porch. Ron was about to go, when he turned to face her. "Hermione, I know you like Robert and all that, but before you get married, I want you to really think about what you're going in to. I mean, he hurt you, and he's likely to do it again. Just say the word and you don't have to go through with it. I'm behind what ever decision you make, but I want you to make the right one. I'll take care of everything, just, let me know."

            Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ron responded by hugging her tight. "Oh Ron, thank you. And I will, I'll think about it."

            Ron nodded and kissed the top of her head. "That's all I ask. You know I love you, right?"

            Hermione pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I know." And she did know, he'd told her last night.

            Ron gave her a smile and wiped away her tears. "Good, now, I want you to think it over and go get dressed and be the beautiful bride I know you'll be, alright?"

            Hermione nodded and hugged her arms to her chest. "Yeah, I can do that."

            He nodded. "Good, well, I'll see you. Let me know though, okay."

            Hermione sighed. "I will, and I'll see you later today."

            Ron turned and walked away. Hermione stared after him for a while, before the ringing of the telephone made her shut the door and answer it. It was Harry calling to apologize and make sure she was fine. She could tell he knew something was bothering her, but she just responded that everything was fine. After a short goodbye Hermione went up the stairs and up to her bedroom. Opening her closet she stared at her wedding dress. She definitely had a lot to think about.

**************

            It was three hours later. Hermione's mother, Robert's mother and sisters, and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had come over not even ten minutes after Ron had left. She'd been made over, had her hair done, had her nails done, and stuffed in the uncomfortable dress that Robert had insisted she wear. It wasn't the worse she'd seen, but it was definitely pretty bad, not the dress of her dreams.

            She was now in the bridal chamber at the church, waiting to get married. Ron and Harry had both been in to see her and unfortunately when Ron asked her decision, she hadn't been able to say yes. So therefore, in less then five minutes, she was to be married.

            Her maid of honor was Ginny, her other bridesmaids Robert's sisters. Ron and Harry were both ushers, but not in the actual wedding party, thanks to Robert. Instead there were a bunch of creeps and geeks that were his supposed friends. Her father was waiting with her to escort her down the aisle. The first of the bridesmaids had already gone.

            The church itself was very old and a little ways from the Burrow. It had been the one thing she'd insisted on, getting married there. Robert had reluctantly agreed. Finally as each of the bridesmaids and groomsmen left to walk down the aisle, Hermione was left with her father. Taking a deep breath, one of the wedding coordinators told her it was time. The doors opened and Hermione got her first look at the church. It was all wooden and very welcoming. The aisle she was walking down was covered in purple flower petals. Hermione hated purple, but thanks to Robert's mother, her wedding colors were purple and white. On ever surface was an arrangement of the two colors, and Hermione found it incredibly tacky. In her dream, the church had been left alone with only slight decorations.

            The faces of her friends and family were in the pews, though there weren't too many of them. All of Robert's guests nearly filled up the church and she didn't even know a quarter of them. As she walked further up the aisle, she saw the face of Tiffany, the woman Robert had cheated on her with. Seeing her, Tiffany grinned nastily and smiled. Hermione was slowly getting angry. She quickly turned to face her friends. She spotted all of the Weasleys smiling at her. Harry had a big grin on his face and mouthed 'you're beautiful.' Hermione smiled and found the face of Ron next. He wasn't smiling; he had on a peculiar look on his face. Hermione followed his gaze to see him staring with distaste at Tiffany. When he noticed her staring at him, he gave her a smile, but Hermione could see it was fake.

            Slowly she approached her fiancé, and to-be-husband, Robert. She had to say though, he really looked like shit. His hair had been spiked up, something that definitely didn't look good on him, and he was smiling at her with a creepy grin. It definitely made Hermione uncomfortable. He had on a black tux, but instead of wearing a white vest, he had on a god awful purple one. Hermione grimaced unnoticeably. 

            Finally they were at the end of the aisle. Her dad gave her a kiss on her head and place her hand in Robert's sweaty ones. He grinned at her, and Hermione gave him a fake smile back. Then she turned to the ministry official that was performing the ceremony. He was a nice, older man, but Hermione had wanted Dumbledore to marry her. Robert hadn't agreed. The ministry official smiled at her and the ceremony began.

            Hermione barely heard him as he said his part. Then Robert began his vows. Hermione remembered her dream, how happy she was, how it was her day. She thought of her friends, how much fun they had, how comfortable they were with one another. A vision of Robert chewing her and the boys out for falling asleep by each other passed through her mind. She thought of the night before, how she and Ron had slept together, how loved she had felt and safe, and secure. She briefly heard Robert say 'I do.'

            She looked up as the ministry official asked her to repeat after him. Her eyes quickly turned and found Ron's. The red head was giving her a look, one she couldn't place. When he saw her looking at him, not Robert, he asked her a silent question with his eyes.

            "Do you, Hermione Anne Granger take Robert-"

            Hermione nodded to Ron. She turned back to Robert and the ministry official. "I'm sorry, I can't." And she started to run. The church was shocked and at once there was an uproar. Hermione stopped halfway down the aisle to take off her shoes before starting to run again.

            Ron had gotten up with a whoop of 'yes!' and started to try and control the situation. He watched as Hermione bypassed Robert's angry mother and watched as she pushed the woman out of her way. He grinned.

            Hermione was fast. Robert's mother had had the nerve to tell her to go and marry her son. After that her mind had been zeroed in on getting out of there. She was hot, and sweaty, and she felt trapped. She knew that they'd try to come after her, so she ran, and ran.

            She made it out of the church and down the stairs. She spotted the carriage that was supposed to take her and Robert away across the street. Hearing some people come after her, she ran towards it with out a second thought. She heard quite a few shouts, before the impact hit and she felt pain course through her entire body, and then, she thankfully blacked out from the pain.

******************

            Ron realized that people were planning to go after Hermione and decided he needed to get to her first. Using all of his auror abilities, he ran, weaving in and out around people. He watched as his friend made it down the stairs. He was right behind her. He was coming down the stairs when he saw it. He barely had time to shout a warning as he watched, with horror, the van driving really fast, try to swerve and hit Hermione

            "NO! Hermione!" He wasn't the only one to start shouting. He threw caution to the wind and ran towards his fallen friend. She was crumpled in a fetal position. There was blood everywhere. Her left leg was clearly broken, bent at an odd angle. It seemed like the window had smashed, for there was glass everywhere, a lot of it in Hermione. The driver of the car opened the door quickly and came out. He had a few cuts on his face, but nothing serious.

            "Oh God, I'm calling an ambulance." He used his cell phone to dial.

            Ron had no clue what he was doing, only that his friend was hurt. He was semi-aware of Harry coming up behind him and the tears and shouts of his and Hermione's family. He went and kneeled next to her broken body, some glass scraping up his knees. He knew enough not to move her, but he slowly reached out a hand to take her pulse. He had never felt more relieved to find that she was alive, for now.

            "Oh, we need to get her somewhere, quick!" Harry was clearly panicking. Ron was too, but he wasn't showing it. As horrified and scared as he was, someone had to be there for her.

            "Don't worry, I took care of it. An ambulance should be here any minute."

            Ron looked up and realized that the man was a muggle and was talking about how the muggle doctors would be taking care of her. He wished Dumbledore or Madam Pompfrey were here, they'd know what to do. Unfortunately a lot of the guests were muggles too and they couldn't do any magic to help her.

            Ron was aware of the tears coming down his face. "Don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine. Remember, I promised to take care of you. Don't you worry, I'm here." He reached out and put his hand through her bloody hair.

            A siren was heard in the distance and soon the ambulance was upon them. Ron was ushered out of the way by Harry and he watched as the muggles started taking care of Hermione. Soon they lifted her up on a stretcher and loaded her in the ambulance. One of the paramedics turned to the group.

            "We're taking her to St. Elizabeth's Hospital. Is there any family here that wants to ride with her?"

            Hermione's parents said yes and Ron watched everything, like in slow motion, as they crawled in the ambulance and the doors closed. His last glimpse of Hermione was of her broken and bloody body being poked with a needle. Then the ambulance was gone.

            "Ron, come on man, keep it together. We need to contact St. Mungos and Dumbledore to see what we should do about getting her transferred. Come on, we have to be strong for her. She'll pull through, she has to."

            Harry's words sounded weak to even his own ears. Ron nodded, not having enough strength to argue. Ron and Ginny both helped him over to where his family was making plans to go to the hospital. Ron was surprised when a blonde threw her arms around him. "Oh Ron, that was so terrible. Is Hermione really going to die?"

            Ron looked down at the girl holding on to him. Her words shocked him. "What! No! Allison, Hermione's not going to die. Now, we need to get to the hospital, St. Elizabeth's."

            The blonde pulled away. "What! But we can't do anything more. Why don't we just go home and wait. I'm sure they'll call if it's serious or something."

            The entire Weasley family looked at Allison with horror. Ron's jaw clenched. "Alright, why don't you go home? Clearly there's nothing to be done."

            Allison smiled triumphantly and placed her arm in Ron's. Harry and everyone looked at him in shock. "Come on Ron, let's go home."

            Ron shook his head and removed his arm from hers. "No, I said you could go home. Harry, everyone, let's go back to the burrow so we can apparate."

            The entire Weasley family, with Harry of course, left on their journey. Right now they really needed to see about Hermione.

*********************

            Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She felt awful. Her entire body ached and she felt sore for being in the same position for so long. She adjusted her eyes to the light and took a look around to see where she was. From the looks of it she was in a hospital, a muggle hospital. A steady beeping and some whirring of the machines next to her were the only sounds in the room. He slowly moved her head up, glad she was able to move it at all, and found her left leg in a cast, and bandages over her arms and all of the available skin showing. There was one bandage around her head, but luckily none other she could feel. Her head felt a little bit fuzzy, but she supposed that was the medication she must have been on.

            Slowly, she used her strength in her upper body to slowly sit up. It was a little bit painful, but she didn't expect for it to be painless. She moved her head from side to side to get out all the kinks. On her nightstand were flowers and cards. She smiled upon seeing them. 

            "Oh, you're awake." On her right was-

            "Allison?"

            The blonde gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Yeah, it's me. So, as I said, you're awake."

            Hermione nodded. "It seems that way doesn't it. Um, why am I here?"

            Allison looked surprised. "Oh, you don't remember. You ran out of your wedding in a hurry and got hit by a van. It was gruesome, blood everywhere. They brought you here, to a muggle hospital of all places, and you've been unconscious for about two months now."

            Hermione's mouth dropped. "I've been in a coma for two months!"

            Allison popped her gum. "Yep, that's what I said. They tried to get you transferred to St. Mungos, but your injuries were too bad to move you. You almost died you know."

            Hermione's mind was whirling. She remembered running, and then pain. She'd lost two months of her life; it was a little hard to take in. She looked over at the blonde who was smacking her gum and filing her nails.  "Why are you here? Where's Ron, or Harry, or Ginny?"

            Allison looked up with a disgusted look. "It's Tuesday, my day to baby sit you. I don't know why they insist on having someone here all the time. It really has ruined my social life."

            Hermione couldn't believe that they would leave her here, with Allison of all people. It was common knowledge to everyone but Ron that the two hated each other. "Thanks for caring, I think."

            Allison glared. "I didn't say I cared. The only reason I'm here is to play the dutiful fiancé to Ron. As if."

            Hermione's mouth dropped. "Fiancé? You're Ron's fiancé!"

            Allison gave her a smug grin. "Yes, he proposed about a month after the accident. Of course, I don't want to wait so we're getting married in about a week. You're welcome to come of course, if you're out of here."

            Hermione took a deep breath. "I think you should get a doctor."

            "What for, I'm not sick, only in love." She said love in a way that said she wasn't really.

            Hermione rolled her eyes, still trying to grasp the concept of Ron getting married, to her. "No, you idiot, I mean for me! Apparently I've been in a coma and almost died, shouldn't you alert someone?"

            Allison glared. "Since you asked so nicely." She reached over and pushed a button on the side of Hermione's bed. Then she went back to her nails. 

            Hermione slowly lay back down. That was a lot to take in. Luckily the doctor came in soon and ushered Allison out. After two hours of tests and questions, Hermione was allowed to sleep. Apparently she wasn't allowed visitors until tomorrow. She saw Allison come in to get her purse, and then the blonde stamped out. 

            She rolled over with little difficulty, and thought about what Allison had said. Ron couldn't be engaged, could he? Not when his best friend was in the hospital, right? She fell asleep asking herself those questions; thanks to the lovely medicine the nurse had given her. At least she didn't feel any more pain.

**************

            Hermione was released from the hospital six days later, one day before the wedding was to take place. Ron had arrived that next morning surprised to see her awake. Apparently Allison hadn't seen it fit to inform anybody she was awake. He'd been thrilled, and he'd also confirmed the engagement. He had said that seeing Hermione almost die had effected him and he hadn't wanted to wait to marry, he didn't want to waste time, for death could come at any moment. Of course, Hermione felt that their engagement was partly her fault. She was heartbroken. Ron, her Ron, was getting married, and not to her. Hermione's dreams had been awful after that announcement. Of course, he hadn't noticed the effect it had on her. 

            Harry, her family, and the Weasleys had all been in to see her at first. Harry and Ginny made it a point to come in everyday. Ron of course, was busy with wedding plans. He'd confirmed that she was of course invited, he wouldn't get married without her there, but unfortunately she wasn't in the wedding party, Allison's insistence of course. 

            She was currently at home. Her parents and Harry had come to help her get there. Harry had had to leave to attend the wedding rehearsal, but at least he had come. Now her parents were gone and Hermione sat in the guest room. Harry had healed up her leg and given her a few healing potions, courtesy of Snape, to fix what they could. She felt loads better, but she still had a slight limp, and couldn't walk that fast. She also had in her stitches from her more, deeper cuts. One was right over her heart where a piece of glass had been embedded there, quite deep.

            There was a reason she wasn't in her own room; she was in the guest room, Ron's guest room, because it was the place it had happened. It being the place where she got to live part of her dream and had lost her virginity to Ron. It was also the place where the baby was conceived. Yes, the muggle hospital had seen fit to tell her she was two months pregnant. The accident had luckily not affected the baby. No one knew of course, except her.

            Sighing she decided it was too depressing to think about, that. Especially when Ron was getting married tomorrow. Slowly she stood and made her way to her own bedroom. She was already in her pajamas, so she set her alarm and turned of the light, falling into a restless sleep.

******************

            "And I'm proud to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."     

Hermione woke up to her alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes and a few tears escaped. She hadn't had a good sleep. Instead of her usual, favorite dream, it had been replaced by something horrible. It wasn't her marrying Ron, it was Allison, and unfortunately it was one dream that was to come true.

Wiping her tears away, she started to feel sick. Rising out of bed slowly, she made it in the bathroom in time to throw up. At least she'd missed out on two months of morning sickness. Wiping her mouth she looked in the mirror. If she felt terrible, it wasn't compared to her looks. Her face was sweaty and pale, her eyes red and puffy, not to mention the dark circles. Then there was the nice set of stitches on her forehead.

Her body was surprisingly thin and sickly looking. That came from being in the coma. Her legs were all hairy from not using a hair removal charm and her hair was limp and greasy. Yesterday she'd been too tired and depressed to shower and in the hospital she was only allowed a sponge bath.

Deciding she needed to get clean before anything else, she started the shower and climbed in. It was heaven, pure and simple. As she climbed out she felt refreshed and finally clean. She'd been surprised at some of the blood that hadn't been completely washed off in the hospital. She pulled on her robe and reentered her room. Going to the closet she looked at all the dresses she had to wear. There were a few bright colored ones, a few granny looking ones, and a sundress or two. Finally in the back of the closet she found a simple black dress. It was sleeveless, but there was a black wrap that went with it. It fell to the knee and a gold chain went around the waist. It was plain, but she knew she looked okay in it. She'd worn it a few times; it only had one purpose, until now. It was the dress she wore to funerals. She didn't know if it was irony that made it the only suitable dress to wear, because it sure felt like she was going to a funeral, of course, it symbolized her dead dreams. With an embarrassed grin, she laid in on the bed. She found the wrap and the shoes that went along with it. Hopefully no one would recognize it.

She looked at the time and realized she had no idea where the wedding would be taking place. She'd have to call Harry and find out. But now she needed a light breakfast, it wouldn't do good to have an empty stomach. She ate some toast and yogurt, two things that wouldn't totally upset her stomach. Then she went upstairs to change.

After getting the dress on awkwardly, she grimaced at the stitches and scars that could be seen. The glass had really done a number on her. She had already dried her hair, so all she needed to do was style it. A simple French twist was enough. Putting on a gold chain and a pair of earrings Ron had given her, she grabbed her purse, her wand, and, um, her cane, and went down the stairs. Since she didn't know how long she would have to be on her feet, she needed the cane that Dumbledore had gotten her.

She was about to floo Harry when an owl came through the window. She quickly accepted it and the owl flew off. Opening it up, she realized it was from Ron.

"Hey Hermione, I just realized you don't know where the wedding is. I'm really nervous right now; Harry keeps trying to calm me down. I can't believe I'm getting married, me, married. It's unbelievable, right. Anyway, I made this letter into a portkey, it will activate at one thirty. It will take you directly to the church I'm getting married at. I'm not sure where Allison had you seated, and I'm sorry if I can't talk to you before hand. But don't worry, there's always the reception. It will be at the burrow by the way. Looking foreword to seeing you.

Ron"

Hermione stared at the letter and looked at the clock. She had five minutes before she had to go. So he was really doing it, getting married. A huge part of her felt incredibly upset at this. He had the nerve to convince her to call of her wedding, granted, it didn't take that much convincing, and here he was getting married to Her.

As she grumbled to herself, she took another look around her apartment. She remembered sitting on that couch, giggling with Ron. Hell, he told her he didn't even like Allison, he was supposed to lover her damn it. He even said so.

Her hand reached down and rested on her stomach. She wondered how she was going to explain it. Certainly it would have the Weasley hair so it's not like she'd be able to hide whose child it really is. Sighing and wiping away a few tears, she held on to the port key.  It activated a few seconds later.

Hermione hated traveling that way, especially now that she was pregnant. Slowly she looked up at where she was, and gasped part in surprise, part horror. She was at the church that she'd almost gotten married at. She turned and looked to the street. It was like seeing herself as the car hit. Allison had seen it fit to tell her all of the details of her bloody body and she could practically see it happen. 

She looked to the church and found there were already a lot of people inside. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and used her cane to walk up the stairs. For some reason her leg hurt more then ever. She walked inside and caught a glimpse of the wedding party and Mrs. Weasley fussing over Allison. From what she could see, Ginny was the maid of honor. Wiping a few tears away, she found an usher to seat her.

"Alright, what's your name?" The usher was Seamus Finnigan.

"Hermione Granger." Seamus' face quickly found hers.

"Hermione, is it really you? I heard you had died."

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I'm very much alive thank you."

"Hey, isn't this where the accident happened. You ran out on your wedding?"

Hermione's jaw clenched and she held on tighter to her cane. "Yes, it is. Can I sit down now, I'm in a bit of pain."

"Oh, yes of course. Allison said to tell you that since you were a last minute guest, she had to place you in the back. Rotten luck that is. Anyway, isn't she great! Ron's so lucky."

He led her to the back pew, in the corner, behind one of the wooden pillars. Her voice was cold as she replied. "Yeah, real lucky."

Seamus didn't seem to notice. "Oh, well I have to go seat some other people. It's great to see you aren't dead." He waved and walked away.

Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable. Also, her stitches and legs hurt pretty badly. Breathing through the pain, she sat and stared at the pillar. Of course, it was Allison who chose her spot. Soon the church was filled up. Hermione found herself seated next to an old, over weight man that really stunk. In front of her, in front of the pillar, was a mother with a fussy baby. Hermione held her cane to her side and shrank down in her seat. There was no point in trying to see anything. Her view was completely blocked. 

When she had come in she'd noticed that the church had been decorated in the exact style as in her dream. It hurt, a lot. Finally the music started, the doors opened, and the wedding party came out. Ginny and Harry, followed by Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Percy and Penelope, and lastly, Tiffany and Robert, both who looked extremely smug. Hermione couldn't believe it, it had to be Allison's doing. She tried to see Ron, but quite a few people blocked her view. Then the bride came out.

Hermione watched as Allison walked down the aisle. Her dress was gorgeous, very expensive. She also had a smug grin on her face. Her face was caked with make up that Hermione thought, really made her unattractive, but no one else must have thought so. There were quite a few exclamations on how pretty everyone thought she was.

Finally everyone sat down. Hermione was last, because of her leg. She managed to see Ron and it almost left her breathless. He looked wonderful, extremely hot, and really uncomfortable. His eyes found Allison's and he smiled a smile that was obviously fake. Hermione smiled at that. His eyes kept darting around, looking for someone. Her, she thought, he must be looking for her.

Allison said her vows first. Hermione had decided to lean around the guy next to her to get a glimpse of what was happening. She found herself smiling at Ron's obvious search for her. When Allison said I do, the ministry official, the same one that had almost married Hermione, turned to Ron.

Hermione noticed that as Ron repeated after him, his words had no feeling in them. Before he said I do, his eyes finally found her. Hermione tried her hardest to communicate to him through her eyes. And he gave her a big smile, and nodded. 

Hermione's heart soared with hope, and then Ron turned to Allison, a smile on his face, and said, "I do."

            Hermione quickly moved back to her place. He had done it, him and Allison were married. "I am proud to introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

As soon as it was said, the tears started. Unlike the tears of joy of some, hers were tears of heartache. She watched as the couple went back down the aisle, followed by everyone else, looking happy. They started ushering people from the front out behind the couple. Hermione could hear cheering as the couple met with others. Slowly the church cleared out. The Weasleys, Allison's family, friends of Ron's, and friends of Allison's.  Hermione could tell by the noise outside that everyone had already started to journey to the burrow. Finally hers was the last pew to be vacated, and she was left alone.

            Slowly she stood, using her cane for support, and walked down the row. The sunlight from outside made her blink. She was out of breath, and in a lot of pain. Her heart hurt, metaphorically, and physically. Slowly she kept going, out of the entryway, down the stairs. When she was outside she saw that everyone had cleared out. Loud music from the burrow told her the party was in motion.

            She made it down the last stair. She was getting dizzy. She stopped and took a few deep breaths. She put her right hand over her heart to try and calm her heart rate. She noticed that her dress was moist. Slowly she removed her hand and stared at it. It was covered in blood. Looking down slowly revealed her dress was soaked in blood also, right above her heart. She was getting dizzier, her surroundings began to spin. Her hand went limp and the cane fell to the ground with a loud crack. And she followed, sprawled out on the pavement, not twenty feet from the last time.

*****************

            Ministry Official Adams heard the loud crack, it sounded like something fell over outside. He took one last look around the church before going to investigate. Then he saw the Granger girl, sprawled out on the pavement. "Merlin!" He used his wand to communicate an emergency. There were a few more cracks and the healers had arrived.

            "Sir, what seems to be the problem?" 

            Adams pointed to Hermione. "There, I just found her like this. About a few months ago she was involved in a horrible car accident, right over there."

            The healers snapped to attention. Soon they were checking her vitals and everything. One of the healers turned to him. "It's good you got us here, she's suffering from a lot of blood loss. You say she was in a car accident, what exactly happened, and who is she?"

            Adams nodded. "Yeah, she had run out of her wedding and was hit by a van. I believe she had tons of cuts, a broken leg, her left, and she was in a coma for two months ago. From what I was told she was released a week ago. Her name is Hermione Granger."

            The woman had a horrified look on her face. "We wouldn't have discharged her. Where was she treated?"

            "At a muggle hospital."

            The woman nodded. "Well, that explains it then. Thank you for contacting us. Is there any way you could contact her family?"

            Adams nodded. "Yes, are you taking her to St. Mungos?"

            "Yes, we need to go quickly. Tell them she'll be in the emergency unit." She went over to the other healers. One had conjured a stretcher and Hermione had been placed on it. With a wave of her wand, the entire group disappeared.         

            Adams took a deep breath. He pulled out his wand and apparated to the burrow where he knew the reception was taking place. There were people everywhere in the back yard. The reception was in full swing. He entered like a man on a mission, which he was. He spotted the girl's friends sitting on a raised table with the wedding party.

            "Oh, Mr. Adams, how good of you to come. Would you like to find a place, there's plenty of room." It was the bride.

            "No, I'm afraid I can't stay very long, I'm just here to deliver a message."

            The groom, Ron Weasley looked puzzled. "What?"

            Adams took a deep breath, by now he'd attracted a lot of attention. "I'm afraid to tell you your friend, Hermione Granger, has had another accident. I just found her and she's been taken to St. Mungos." 

            The music stopped and everything was silent. Ron's face fell. "She, is she okay?"

            Adams gave him and the rest of the people a sad smile. "I'm afraid she was in bad condition when she was taken away, she's lost a lot of blood."

            Everyone who knew Hermione, except Allison, paled. Harry stood up. "Okay, Ron, I'm sorry, I need to go." Ginny stood up with him, as did the rest of the Weasleys. Ron stood up too.

            "Don't worry, I'm going too." Harry nodded and they turned to go.

            "What? You know, she probably did this on purpose."

            Ron, along with everyone else turned to Allison. "Excuse me, you think Hermione's bleeding to death is on purpose!" Ron looked pissed.

            Allison made a face. "Yes, she hated that we were together. She'll be fine, I'm sure. You don't need to run off, it's our wedding reception for Merlin's sake."

            Ron's jaw clenched. "I'm sorry Allison, but my friend could be dieing right now, I don't care about all this." He gestured to the party.

            Allison glared. "Do you mean to tell me you're just going to run off? I don't think so. I got you fair and square."

            This time Harry had to be held back by Ginny. Ron's fists clenched. "You won me, I don't think so."

            Allison scoffed. "Hey, we're married right? Why don't you just sit back down? If you're so worried we can call and check in before we leave on our honeymoon."

            All of the Weasleys, and even most of the guests stared at Allison in horror. Ron just shook his head and anger and turned away. "Ronald Weasley, if you even think about leaving me right now, this marriage will be over!" Ron paused. Slowly he turned back around and walked over to Allison. She gave him one of her sickly sweet smiles. He gave her one right back. "I knew you'd see it my way."

            By now everyone was waiting to see was Ron would do. He reached down and took her hand, and pulled off the ring. He also took his own ring off and threw them into the lake by the burrow. Allison's eyes widened. "How dare you!"

            Ron just smirked and turned around. "Mr. Adams, can you just annul that marriage, I'm afraid it won't be working out."

            Adams grinned and nodded. "No problem Mr. Weasley, why don't you go check on your friend."  Ron nodded and he, along with the group pulled out their wands to apparate to St. Mungos, leaving a whining blonde to screech and shout in anger. No one looked back.

******************

            At St. Mungos, Ron and everyone else ran to get any information on Hermione's condition. At the moment she was in surgery, and all they could do was wait. It was four hours when a healer came out to meet them.         "Okay, people who are here for Hermione Granger." Instantly the group got up to face him. 

            "Yes, we're friends of Hermione's, is she okay?" Ron's voice was sounded very worried. 

            The healer nodded. "Yes, Miss Granger is in stable condition. Apparently her injuries were worse then the muggles thought. She had been given stitches that popped, right in her deepest cut, over her heart. She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to give her a rejuvenating potion. But there's something else." The group was silent. Hermione was okay, but what else could be wrong? The healer took a deep breath. "Have any of you ever heard of a love coma?"

            The Weasley children shook their heads. Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey gasped. The healer nodded. "Yes, essentially there hasn't been a case in years; they are featured a lot in muggle fairy tales. What happens is the body suffers from a complete heartbreak, and it shuts down. She will remain as she is now, in a coma, never aging, in the same condition, until she experiences true love's kiss. In the fairy tales, like Sleeping Beauty, or Snow White, the princess would either fall asleep, or be thought dead until the prince would come along and kiss them. A love coma can be brought upon by a curse, or by heartache, like Miss Granger's case. Both of those stories were both true. Miss Granger is capable of staying in that coma forever, until her true love is found. It's awful. She will be allowed to remain here, in one of the long-term rooms. I suggest you start gathering up as many men you can think of. Again, I'm sorry, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask." The healer walked away.

            The group was in shock. Hermione was in a love coma, and she may never awake. Ron was the first to move. He made sure there was a chair before sinking in to it. Harry soon followed. Mrs. Weasley was crying, as was Ginny. The other Weasleys had very long faces. It was surprisingly Percy who broke the silence.

            "Well you heard him; we need to find Hermione's true love. I suggest you call all of the guys you knew at Hogwarts, we'll start from there. Than if we still don't find him, we can run an ad in the Daily Prophet, right Ginny?"

            Ginny nodded and sniffled. "Yeah. And Percy, I think you're right. Now let's get down to business."

            The Weasley's went to work. Harry helped out, but Ron was in no condition to help. Instead, he stayed with Hermione most of the time, supervising all that tried to awake her. A month passed. All boys from their time at Hogwarts had tried. Hell, even Draco Malfoy had come to kiss her.

            Ron had begun to think of her as Sleeping Beauty. Out of curiosity, he'd picked up the muggle children's book. He read it to Hermione over and over, promising that she wouldn't have to wait a hundred years. His nickname had been overheard and soon the rest of the wizarding community was aware of it. And through everything, Hermione slept on.

            Another month passed, it was September now. Ron had been forced by Harry to continue working and to leave Hermione's side, but it was hard. He always returned each night. One of the Weasleys, or friends of Hermione's were always at her bedside, much like the last time. Ron's marriage to Allison had to most, never taken place. The blonde had tried to get him to take her back, but eventually she gave up. Last he heard she'd gotten together with Malfoy and were living with each other in France. When he'd heard the news he'd cracked up, as had the rest of the Weasleys.

            It was the night of September eighth. Ron was sitting by Hermione's bedside, once again telling her the story of Sleeping Beauty. He'd found that in the coma, Hermione had become more beautiful than he'd ever seen he before. All of her scars had disappeared and her skin had a glow to it. He's observed, not on purpose, that her breasts had gotten bigger too, and she had a slight bump to her abdomen. Lately he'd been having this weird dream, of him and Hermione sleeping together, but he'd written it off as just a dream.

            "And the prince made his way to the princess. She was beautiful, just like you Hermione. He leaned down, and gave her a kiss. Then she opened her eyes. The spell was broken. All of Millicent's evil magic was destroyed and the kingdom came back to life, just as they were before. The prince and the princess were married and they lived happily ever after, the end."

             He reached over and caressed her face. "You know as soon as we find the lucky guy, you're going to live happily ever after. I just want to know what heartache caused this. I wish I could make it all better. Harry and everyone think I'm nuts for being here all the time. But you're my best friend, my Mione. I just want you to wake up."

            The alarm on his watch beeped. He looked down; it was nine o'clock. "Damn, I have to go. I have work tomorrow. Harry and I, we're doing real good. You're job is still waiting for you, as soon as you wake up." Standing up he stretched out his back. The chairs were really uncomfortable. He looked down at her still body and gave a sad smile. He didn't know why, but he did it, he reached down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Goodnight my Sleeping Beauty, until tomorrow." And without looking back, he walked away.

********************

            "Goodnight my Sleeping Beauty, until tomorrow." Hermione heard Ron's whisper. It was dark as she slowly opened her eyes.

            "Ron?" She sat up in the bed; she was all alone. Looking around she realized she was in another hospital. She freaked. Grabbing her gown she pulled down to see her stitches over her heart. They were gone. She then looked over the rest of her body. All of her scars, her stitches, her aches and pains, they were gone. Her hand rested on the slight bump on her belly, she smiled. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

            Slowly she stretched out. She felt well rested and wonderful. Then she remembered what led her to be here. Her smile turned into a frown. "Ron, he married Allison, I collapsed after their wedding." Her hand moved over her heart.

            Tears fell down her cheeks. She wondered who had found her, who had cared. The whisper must have been a dream. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She had to be strong, face the facts. Ron was married, and he wasn't just going to fall in love with her. Her hand went lower until it rested back on her stomach.

            "Well, I guess that's everything. You and me, we need to stick together. I really don't think I could face seeing your daddy, at least without breaking down again."

Hermione pulled down the blanket and placed her feet on the floor. Slowly she stood and found herself with no pain. Taking a few cautious steps, she found she could walk perfectly. She found a pair of clothes in her closet. Her sweat pants and t-shirt. Seeing them made her blush, but she pulled them out. 

            Going in the bathroom to change, she saw her first look at herself and gasped. Her skin was glowing, not sickly looking at all. Her hair wasn't dull or greasy; it looked like she'd gotten it professionally done. It wasn't her normal brown frizzy hair; it was controlled with a slight wave. It was also a beautiful chestnut brown. She ginned and smiled; surprised to see how good she really looked. Even putting on the sweatpants didn't make her look grubby. 

            Going back into her room, she found out the date. Another two months had passed. From her guess, she'd say she was about four months pregnant. Instead of being upset, she was strangely content. A quick look around the room found her shoes, her wand, and her purse. With her wand she was able to make her hospital bracelet disappear. She also found a book, Sleeping Beauty, by her bedside. She didn't know why she felt compelled to take it with her.

            It was surprisingly easy to sneak out of the hospital. Hermione had already made up her mind that she couldn't stay in England. She had to get away, before they noticed her disappearance. She apparated back to her house, nothing had changed. She was quick about packing. Thanks to magic, she was able to pack everything of importance, shrink it and put it in one suitcase, and make it all weightless. She was done within the hour and she had everything packed. The next place she needed to go was Diagon Alley. She needed to get money out of her account.

            She apparated and luckily, the bank was open at all hours, thanks to the more night dwelling customers. She managed to clear out almost all of her savings and convert it to muggle money. It would be harder to find her if she traveled by muggle means.

            Going back into the London, she managed to catch a flight to America. She was on the plane within the hour. The next morning when she opened her eyes, they had landed. Now she stood in the airport without a clue what to do.

            By now she knew that they must have noticed her disappearance. She figured they'd probably alert the ministry and they'd be looking for her. With that she knew she'd have to enjoy her new life as a muggle once again.

*****************

            Time passed. In England everyone, especially Ron had been frantic with Hermione's disappearance.  They had in fact, alerted the ministry and the media. Every magical person all over the world was on the look out for the missing love-coma patient. Ron had been shocked when he realized he'd been the one to wake her. Now he was on a mission to find his true love, never thinking about her living as a muggle.

            Hermione in fact, was doing great. She had found an apartment in New York where she was living. She didn't have any roommates or friends though. She'd gotten a job as a secretary for a muggle lawyer and was now on maternity leave. On February ninth, her daughter had been born healthy and screaming. She had the Weasley red hair and Hermione's brown eyes. She had Ron's nose, and Hermione's lips. If any one of her friends would see her, they'd know exactly who the father was.

            Hermione had given up on Ron. She knew she'd remember Ron, and would tell her daughter all about her father, but she was always a little sad when she thought of him, and Allison. Hermione had named her daughter Aurora Veronica Granger. Aurora came from the story, Sleeping Beauty, which had become one of her favorite stories. Veronica was a small tribute to Ron; she loved the name. She wished she could have named her a Weasley, but it would have been easy to trace it back to her. She was aware of all the people looking for her, so she was careful around people she suspected were witches and wizards.

            It was a lovely day in June. Hermione was sitting in the middle of central park with Aurora. Her daughter had grown up nicely and was a very happy four month old. She was lying on her back staring up at the sky and cooing. Hermione was enjoying watching her daughter and reading a more adult version of the fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. There was a cool breeze and people all over the place were playing.

            Hermione looked up when she heard the shouting. "Look, over there, it's an owl!"

Instantly she became alarmed. Sure enough, she looked up and saw a snowy white owl, Hedwig, soaring towards her. Hermione looked down at the baby. Upon seeing Hedwig, Aurora gave a small smile and laugh. Everyone was watching as Hedwig landed on Hermione's outstretched arms.

            "Well, hello there, Hedwig. I should have known you would have found me. What have you got there?" The owl stretched out his leg. 

            Hermione took the parchment. "Go on there girl, why don't you go somewhere less noticeable; to my apartment. I'll meet you there before I go." The owl hooted and took off. Once again, everyone was staring. Biting her lip, Hermione looked at the envelope in her hand. It was addressed to her, from Harry.

            She looked down at Aurora. Sighing, she started to pack up. She put everything in the bag she carried, including the envelope, and reached down and picked up her daughter. Ignoring all of the stares, she set off for her apartment. 

            A half hour later, she had gotten home and laid Aurora down for a nap. She'd also fed and watered Hedwig. The owl hadn't waited for a response and had taken off soon after. Hermione had changed out of her sundress into her sweats and a t-shirt. They'd become her comfort clothing. Slowly she took the envelope out of the bag and opened it up. With shaky hands, she began to read.

            Dear Hermione Granger,

            You have been invited to the wedding of Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley on the day of June fifteenth. The wedding will take place at St. Michael's church, the reception following at the burrow. The wedding will be at three o'clock in the afternoon. You have also been requested as maid of honor. Please owl with a response as soon as possible.

            There was also a handwritten note at the bottom

            Dear Hermione, it's me, Harry. As you can see, I popped the question. I can't believe she said yes. You've been gone for months, everyone has been searching for you, we still are. I thought, or at least I hope that this gets to you. Ron's a mess. Maybe you didn't know, but after your accident, he had the marriage to Allison annulled. Currently the bitch herself is in France with Malfoy. Anyway, he was at your bedside whenever he had a chance. It took me two weeks to get him back to work. You were officially nicknamed Sleeping Beauty. I'm not sure you know; leaving and all that, that you were in a love coma. I'm sure you know what that is. Anyway, we still don't know who kissed you to wake you up. I have a feeling it's Ron, as he was the last one with you, but he isn't saying anything. All he's been focused on is finding you. Anyway, I figure, we haven't tried owling you so maybe it will work. Hermione, we miss you, I miss you, Ron misses you. I can't get married without my best friend, and neither can Ginny. Actually, I don't mean to put the pressure on, but until we get a response back from you, or find you if you don't get this, and agree to be Ginny's maid of honor, we're not getting married. That's right, it's all up to you. Please say you'll come. I really love her, and I love you. Anyway, there's only so much pleading I can do.  Please come home,

                                                                        Harry.

            Hermione was crying as she read the letter. She knew what a love coma was, and it certainly explained the Sleeping Beauty thing. She couldn't believe that Harry wasn't going to get married until she was there, but, what about Aurora. Hermione read the letter over and over, committing it to memory. She was extremely pleased to find out Ron wasn't married to Allison. It lifted some of the weight off of her heart. Her daughter's cries brought her back to the real world. She placed the letter on the counter and went to attend to Aurora.

            A week passed. It was June twelfth. Hermione still hadn't responded back. She'd debated the situation every which way. Currently she was feeding her daughter and staring at the letter, wishing it to disappear. Looking down at Aurora she smiled.

            "Hey there baby girl, do you want to go to England and meet your daddy? He doesn't know about you, he doesn't even know we were together to make you. Your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry want to get married. They won't until I go back. What do you say? Do we go back and surprise them?"

            Aurora giggled. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I guess that's a yes then. Well, we don't have that much time before mommy changes her mind. Let's pack."

            Two hours later Hermione was on a plane back to England. Halfway through the flight, she'd panicked and wondered what in Merlin's name she was doing. As the plane landed at the airport, she came to the decision she couldn't go through with it. She'd just stay near by, maybe catch a glimpse or two. She had a week off before she had to get back to work.

            Holding Aurora in one hand, her suitcase in the other, Hermione set off to find a place to stay. Her body moved on automatic, getting a taxi and telling it where to go. Before she knew it she was at a motel a little ways by the burrow. She paid the driver and decided to stay. She could be strong and stay here. She wouldn't give in and go see her friends. Getting a room, she was lucky that Aurora was sleeping. Exhausted from the flight, she soon fell asleep, Aurora in her arms.

******************

            The next morning she awoke to her daughter's cries. After feeding her and changing her, Aurora fell back asleep. Hermione wasn't able to do that though, she had a bug, huge knot of nervousness in her stomach. Her resolve was weakening, she really wanted to see everyone, see how they were doing, without her. As she got dressed for the day, she decided not to unpack. After all, she'd be leaving soon anyway. It was noon when Aurora woke again, this time she stayed up.

            "Oh sweetie, do you know where we are, where at mommy's home, in England. The burrow, where your grandparents live is just down the road. I know you want to see them, but mommy can't take you." Her daughter stared up at her with wide eyes. "I know; they'd probably really want to meet you, especially if they knew you existed, but they don't, and I plan for it to stay that way. They don't even know mommy's here."

            With a heavy heart, Hermione decided to read Aurora the story of Sleeping Beauty. For dinner, she was starving. She knew she had to leave her room. With Aurora in her arms, she made her way to the motel's dinning area.

            There were quite a few couples there. Hermione sat down, nervously, and ate her supper. She was almost done when she heard a voice at her side. "Hello, I'm Tara. That's a beautiful baby you have there."

            Hermione smiled at the older woman. "I'm Hermione. This is my daughter, Aurora."

            "Well, isn't she precious? But where's her daddy?"

            Hermione frowned. "Um, she doesn't really have a father."

            The woman, Tara's eyes widened. "Really, well what are you staying in a place like this for then?"

            Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I was invited to a friends wedding, but I don't think I'm going to attend. I took off months ago and nobody knows I'm here."

            "Oh, you poor dear. I've noticed it seems like you're the only one to take care of your daughter. Have you had any alone time?"

            Tara sat down beside her. Hermione shook her head. "No, I moved to New York. I've pretty much been with Aurora every second since she's been born."

            "Well, that's not healthy at all. You need to take care of yourself before you can be a better mother to Aurora here. Why don't you take the day off tomorrow, go see your family, they're probably worried about you. And if you'd like, I could take care of Aurora. My grandchildren are all grown up now and I love babies."

            Hermione thought about it. She could use the time out, and Tara did seem like a trusting woman. Plus, maybe she could visit her parents, or not. She nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you so much. Um, where should I bring her?"

            Tara smiled. "Oh, well my husband and I own this motel. You can just bring her to the desk when your ready and I'll pick her up there."

            Hermione took a deep breath and held her daughter. "Okay, tomorrow morning it is. There are a few things I'd like to do that I can't do with her."

            Tara smiled and got up. "Well, you just found a babysitter. I suggest maybe making peace with your friends though, you'd be surprised at how understanding they could be."

            Hermione got up also. "I'll think about it. It's a possibility, I mean; they live just down the road."

            "Well, there's certainly nothing from stopping you from saying hi, or even just checking in on them and letting them know you're alive. They must be worried about you."

            Hermione nodded. "Yeah, they are. Um, I need to put her to bed. I'll see you in the morning?"

            Tara gave her a warm smile. "Yes, I'll be there. Goodnight Hermione, Aurora."

            "Goodnight Tara, and thank you again." Hermione went back to her room. She fed Aurora and put her to bed early. She spent the night thinking over what Tara had said. Maybe she did need a little alone time. But it would be hard leaving Aurora.

***************

            The next morning Hermione got up and got dressed. She put on a nice sundress and took care of Aurora. She prepared a diaper bag with everything her daughter would need. She was nervous of leaving her daughter, but in her heart she realized she had to do it. She met Tara at the front desk. The woman was pleased to see Hermione and Aurora. After a few instructions on what to do for Aurora, Hermione left the motel.

            She decided a walk would be best to clear her head. The summer day was beautiful so there was no excuse not to enjoy it. She wasn't sure where she was going though; she just let her feet lead her.

            It was too late when she realized where she had ended up. She was currently in the garden of the burrow. Curiosity got the best of her and she moved closer toward the back of the house. She was almost to the garden's edge when a small whimper attracted her attention. She looked to the side to see a small redheaded girl lying on the ground and crying.

            "Oh, sweetie, are you okay?"

            The girl looked up at her with big eyes. "I wanted to catch a gnome and I fell down and gots an owie." She held up her skinned knee for Hermione to see.

            "Oh, well, it will be alright, I'll fix it all better." Hermione pulled out her wand from her back pocket. She may not have used it in months, but that didn't mean she didn't take it with her for emergencies. One healing spell later and the skinned knee was all fixed up. "There now, all better."

            The girl sniffled. "I'm Sarah, who are you?"       

            Hermione hesitated before answering. "I'm, um, you can call me Hermione."

            The girl gave her a small smile. "My daddy and my uncles have been looking for a Mione. Are you her?"

            Hermione looked over where she could barely see George Weasley out of the corner of her eye. She also looked over to where she had come from before. Thoughts raced through her head on what would happen if she told Sarah. The girl didn't know it, but Hermione had babysat and taken care of her before. She couldn't just lie though. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Yes, I am."

            Sarah's eyes got wide. "Really?"

            Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but do me a favor, okay. Don't tell them you saw me unless they ask, okay?"

            Sarah nodded and looked pleased. "Okay, thank you for fixing my boo boo."

            "No problem sweetie. I have to get going, you'll be alright?"

            Sarah nodded. She was about to answer when there was a familiar shout of "Sarah, come over here!" 

            Hermione smiled. "It sounds like your daddy wants to see you." Sarah's father happened to be Fred Weasley. 

            Sarah nodded and hugged Hermione. "Be okay, alright?"

            Hermione hugged her back. "I will. Now go to your daddy."

            Sarah let go and after taking another look at Hermione, she exited the garden. Hermione had a feeling that she was about to be discovered. She quickly went back the way she came and rushed as fast as possible to get home. It looked like her and Aurora would be leaving early.

************************

            Ron smiled as his niece came out of the garden. "Hi princess, who were you talking too?"

            Sarah smiled. She looked back at the garden, then back at the adults who were waiting for an answer. "Hermione. She fixed my owie."

            Everyone paused. Ron's eyes got wide. "Hermione?"

            Sarah nodded. "Yep."

            Harry shared a look with Ginny. Ron's face became serious. "Do you know where she went?"

            Sarah shook her head. "Nope, but she came from the back of the garden. She didn't apartate like daddy does, she walked."

            The adults all shared looks. Ron stood up; Harry and the guys following suit. "Thanks sweetie. We gotta see if we can find her." The Weasley men all nodded. 

            "Yeah, I'm guessing that if she walked, she must be staying nearby."  Percy nodded in agreement with Harry.

            "The closest place to stay is that motel down the road. Do we try there first?"

            Ron nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's apparate, we'll get there faster."

            Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, some of the Weasley woman, and Mr. Weasley said goodbye and good luck to the boys. The men all pulled their wands out and apparated to the motel, hopefully they would be able to catch Hermione.

**************

            Hermione had given up and apparated in the ally by the motel. She quickly rushed in to find Tara holding a giggling Aurora. "Oh, hello, Hermione; I didn't expect you back this soon."

            Hermione looked over her shoulder. She held her arms out and took her daughter. "Oh, well, I'm sorry but Aurora and I have to get going. We need to be back home as soon as possible."

            Tara gave her a searching look; no doubt she guessed what might have happened. "Alright dearie, I'll have everything set up for checkout when you come back down. I do hope you'll stay in touch."

            Hermione smiled. "I will. Come on Aurora, let's go pack." Hermione made her way to her room as quick as possible. She now knew the reason she hadn't felt compelled to pack.  Throwing all of the things that needed to go in the suitcase, she laid her daughter down on the bed. She was just coming out of it when there was a knock on the door.

            "Open up Hermione, we know you're in there."

            Hermione panicked. She looked down at her daughter's curious face and her heart broke. Hearing Ron's voice didn't help matters either. She quickly tried to zip the suitcase, but her nervousness made it impossible to close it correctly. Then the door opened, thanks to a simple _alohamora_. She turned to face her friends.

            Ron saw Hermione and his heart felt complete. "Hermione?" By now Hermione had tears running down her face, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Ron saw this and without hesitation ran and wrapped his arms around her. "Shush, I'm here now, you don't have to worry."

            Hermione only cried harder. The rest of the Weasley men and Harry watched the scene feeling like they were observing something private. Slowly looking at each other, they made the mutual decision to retreat.

            "Oh, Hermione, you don't know how much I've missed you. Where were you?"

Ron pulled away and stared at Hermione's sad face.

            "I was in New York."

            Ron shook his head. "Why? Why did you leave?"

            Hermione cried some more. "I woke up and assumed what had happened. I know you don't know, but I love you Ron, I always have. I couldn't bear to see you with Her. So I left, I figured you didn't need me anymore." Her face crumbled again. 

            Ron pulled her closer and ran his hands through her hair. "Oh, Hermione. I never loved Allison; I just thought I wasn't worthy of being with you. Then after I found out about your second accident, it was like a part of me died. I was so scared. I had hope after the first time, but I was scared, scared to lose you. I was in horrible shape. I was with you constantly. I couldn't leave. And as I watched each of those guys kiss you, it was like a spark being lit. I kept having these dreams, about us, and I was just so jealous. You became my Sleeping Beauty. I waited, and waited, and waited. Each day when you wouldn't wake up, it was bad. Then that night, I kissed you, I don't know why and I left. Then that night we got a call from the hospital that you'd left. No one knows it was me that woke you up. I haven't said anything. I was in shock for about a week, and then I began the search. After a while people began to give up, but not me, never me. I knew I'd find you, and now I did." Hermione just buried her head in his shoulder. "Hermione, I'm an idiot. I didn't realize what I'd lost until you were gone. I love you Hermione, it took me a while to realize it, but I do. I don't think I could live without you. Please, just stay with me."

            Hermione pulled away and searched his face. "But-"

            Ron put a finger over her lips. "No, no buts. I love you, plain in simple. The question is whether you still love me."             

            Hermione smiled through her tears and nodded. She still loved him, how could she not? He smiled at her nod and questioned her with his eyes. Hermione nodded again. Slowly he leaned in, there lips touched and it was like magic. 

            When they pulled away, Ron rested his forehead on Hermione's. "Why do I get the feeling we've done that before?"

            Hermione smiled. "Because we have."

            Ron looked before. "What? When? I'm certain I would have remembered that."

            Hermione looked away. "We were drunk, the night before my accident."

            Ron's eyes widened. "You mean, that wasn't just a dream?" Hermione shook her head. Ron laughed. "Merlin, if I would have remembered that, then none of this would have happened."

            Hermione gave him a shy smile. "Um, Ron, there's another reason why I left."

            Ron pulled away and gave her a look. "Why?"

            She looked at the floor. "That night, we forgot something."

            "What?"

            "We forgot protection."

            Ron's eyes became wide. "What, does that mean?" Hermione nodded and looked toward the bed where her daughter was laying. Ron followed her gaze. "Is that?" Hermione nodded. Slowly he stood up and walked toward the bed. He stared down at the baby girl who was smiling at him. His heart melted. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

            Hermione stood up and walked over to them. "Aurora, Aurora Veronica."

            Ron smiled. "Like Sleeping Beauty."     Hermione nodded and smiled. Ron reached down and turned to her. "Can I-Can I hold her?"

            Hermione nodded. "Yes." 

He rewarded her with a smile and slowly he picked up Aurora. She giggled and he laughed. "Hi there Aurora. My name's Ron, I'm your-" Ron looked to Hermione, the question in his eyes. She nodded her head. He smiled. "I'm your daddy." He bounced her up and down.  She giggled and the two adults laughed. Slowly he laid her back down on the bed and turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry."

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion. "What for?"

Ron gave her a sad smile. "For you having to go through that alone."

"Ron, it wasn't a big deal."

"Yes, it is. But, I'm hoping, I'm hoping that you'll never have to be alone again."

Hermione's face brightened. "You mean, you aren't mad?"

Ron shook his head. "No, why would I be mad. You returned and you gave me a beautiful daughter."

"But, I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." He stood closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I said it before and I'll say it again. I, Ron Weasley, love you, and I love our daughter. Just please, please don't go away again."

Hermione held on tighter to him, tears of joy running down her face. "Never, never again. I love you too." She turned upward and he captured her lips in a kiss. Slowly they pulled apart.

"We'll be together, forever."

Hermione nodded. "Forever." Aurora started crying at the lack of attention. Hermione smiled and leaned into Ron. He grinned and reached down and picked up his daughter. Hermione, for the first time in a long time, wrapped up in Ron's arms with her daughter, was finally content and happy.

*******************

Epilog: 

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the young couple that were each deeply in love with each other, and were now doing something about it. He smiled to himself as they said their vows and exchanged rings. He announced that the groom was able to kiss the bride and slowly the young man in front of him lifted his new wife's veil. Only Dumbledore was fortunate enough to hear him tell his blushing bride how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. Then they kissed. When they pulled apart, they slowly turned to the hundreds of guests attending their wedding. Dumbledore smiled and gestured with his hands. "And now I am proud to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Applause sounded and there were many cheers. Hermione looked over to Ron and pinched herself.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He sounded amused.

Hermione grinned. "Just checking to see if it was all a dream."

Ron smiled. "Well, is it?"

Hermione looked around the great hall of Hogwarts at all of her friends and family. In the front row she spotted her daughter in the arms of her grandmother. Hermione looked back at Ron, a huge smile taking over her face. "Yes and no."

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hermione looked into his eyes. "It's definitely a dream, a dream come true."

Ron leaned over and kissed her again. "I love you Sleeping Beauty."

Hermione sighed and kissed him back. "And I you my sweet prince."                                    

And they lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
